


Hurt

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Tony patches steve up.[Art for 2020 Cap-IM RBB]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my contribution for the CapIM 2020 Reverse Big Bang!
> 
> The fic is available to read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298486)!


End file.
